Special W
by DarkCrisis16
Summary: Grand-daughter of the famous Harry Potter, Rachel Potter, goes to Hogwarts this year for the first time. Moving staircases and running through walls, isn't anything weird to her. However she's a little different from everyone else. Only seen 10,000 years ago, Rachel, can't be sorted into any on the houses. She is classified as Special W or Special Wizard! Rachel x Thomas (my OC)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I'm Rachel Potter. Yes, the one and only Harry Potter is my grandfather… It's been 40 years since my grandfather defeated Voldamort, in the battle between good and evil. After all of that, Hogwarts is still standing, luckily the triplets didn't destroy it, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's kids. As for me, this year I would be starting my first year at Hogwarts…

My Grandpa tells me that I should watch out for the dungeons and the forbidden forest. But I take after him, so of course I would go in. I'm a little rebel. I have all my things ready and packed to go to Station 9 and ¾. I was very nervous, because it's not everyday that I run into walls. Actually I take that back. I run into walls on a daily base.

As Grandma Ginny, who is lightly tapping me, pulls me back to reality I realize that I was staring off to space. She gives me a warm smile and pats my back. Getting me ready to run through the wall. I grip my cart, and squeeze my eyes tight. "L-let's d-d-do this…" I had a terrified look on my face, "I don't know if I can do this!" Suddenly a hard pat against my head takes me by surprise and I abruptly turn around. It's Thomas Malfoy…

I blush a rosy color as he smirks at me, "You idiot, there nothing to be afraid of!" He grabs my hand and pulls me through the wall. "AHH!" I shriek but as I come out fine, "Not ahhh?"

"See it wasn't so bad!" He gives me an assuring smile. Yes, that is the grandchild of the terrible Draco Malfoy. But surprisingly he's a little bit of a trickster and prankster, however kind to the good people around him… I push my cart a little bit and unload onto the train… I poke my head out of the window and wave to my parents, and my grandma, and Grandpa Harry…

Grandpa walks over to me, and tells me to be brave and accept whatever house you get in. I smile at him, and wave bye. I could see Granma Ginny crying tears of pride. I laugh a little bit. Then the train starts its movement. My journey is starting. I wave back at everyone, "BYE!" A yell the words at my family.

About 1 hour of the train ride, the trolley comes and I get a chocolate frog, and Thomas get's s gummy wand… Two more hours till Hogwarts, this would take forever, but by the time I had finished the thought, Thomas was all sprawled out on the couch. I get close to face to see if he's asleep. I poke his check softly, and then I pull on it. "I think he's asleep…" I'm about to turn back to my seat, when a hand firmly grapples my hand and pulls me back…

Thomas is on his side facing me, and I have my back to him. My neck was sweating a little bit. "T-Thomas what are you doing?" He gets up a little and pecks my neck then lets go of me. I shiver. "THOMAS!" I slap him right across the face, and walk back to my seat. "Pervert!" I stick my tongue out at him.

He smirks at me, "It was just a joke!" He then sticks a playful tongue back at me. I turn away from him, and look out the window blushing. By the time that I spaced back into reality, I see Thomas reaching for his bag on the top shelf. We're here. This is what I was waiting for.

I gulp down a little bit of spit, ad wipe my forehead. Thomas flicks my head, "There's nothing to worry about." We get off the train, and head over to a dock where there are boats; I step into a boat with a girl named Glenda, and a boy named Jack. More people crowd in and he scoots a little bit more to me, that didn't faze me though. I already liked Thomas.

I think I could feel Thomas glaring at the back of his head. We get to Hogwarts, and a teacher named Professor McGonagall. "Is that Rachel Potter?" She comes close to me, and stare right at me. "I remember when you're father, and Grandfather were standing right here." I smiled at her because that was the only thing to do when she stared extremely close to me.

She explained everything, about being sorted and where we should walk. Instinctively, I find Thomas in the crowd, and squeeze the life out of his hand. He squeezed me back, and then looked up at me. We repeat together, "If we get in different house, we will always be friends!" We touch our foreheads together, and then walk through the large gates…

I look around, seeing the triplets, Laura, Laurence, and Lauren. It was extremely hard to tell who is who. Then I see the sorting hat. Standing proud on it's tall chair. I walk up to the front of the stair, for my name to be called. "Grace Longbottom!" Says the professor. The sorting hat is placed on her head, and calls out immediately "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The professor looks at the list, and reads, "Rachel Potter!" I grip Thomas's hand one last time, before everything changes where I get sorted. I step up to the chair, and sit down. I freeze in utter nervousness. I sweat down my back, and the long sleeved robes were only making it worse. I peer at Thomas's face, to see that's he's worried. I look down at my shaking hands, and then I calm them down, by humming.

A wonderful tune, that soothed me… Professor McGonagall placed the somewhat large hat on my head, and he made a weird face.

"Intriguing, you are definitely a Gryff- Wait, no let me look deeper… I don't think I have ever seen this before!" The hat proclaims. My eyes widen. "W-what house am I in?" My fingers start working up again…

The head master stood up. Ruben Dumbledore. He walks from behind the table, and faces me. "I think she must be, that." He gives me a quizzical look.

I frantically look around, to see the faces of confused faces. "What's _that_?" I gulp loudly.

Then the Sorting Hat takes back over, "We apologize for the confusion, however this has not been seen for over 10,000 years of teaching at Hogwarts. I remember every student that I place, and 10,000 years ago, was the beginning of Hogwarts, and the first person that I ever sorted was a man named, Aru Blackthorne, who did not fit into any one of the houses. He was different, because he could see things in different ways, he could talk to snakes without be a Slytherin, and the strangest thing about him, was that he could talk to the dead. Now I'm not saying you can do that to, but you are different from everyone else." The Sorting Hat paused, trying to think of the words to say it.

Professor McGonagall stepped in, "Should we say it to the whole school?" She put a hand to her mouth worried.

The head master nodded, then turned to the sorting hat, and nodded, "You may say it."

"Rachel Potter, is place in… SPECIAL W!"

 **Thank you everyone for reading this story, I know that I already have another story going on, but I couldn't hold it in ANY LONGER! I mean any longer, and I probably would've forgotten! XD anyways, I might drop the other one, to make time for this story, however I might be able to do both of them at the same time! I don't know… But I'll try! So stick around to see ch. 2, and DARKCRISIS OUT! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M BACK! WITH ANOTHER STORY! Took me forever but here it is, and I hope you like it! I will be posting more** **chapters on a regular base now that I have a computer to do so! Without further ado heres my story:**

People were whispering. They turned heads to each other and covered their mouths with their hands, thinking that nobody knew what they were saying. We all knew what they were saying though… Was it a prank, a mean prank on me from the seniors? Was I really that different? All I wanted was a good year, like my grandfather Harry had. But things were about to get chaotic. Someone in the crowd started up, and called out form the crowd, "What's wrong with her?" I flinched. Their right, what's wrong with me. What is this special W. Why me? Then more and more people started shouting out, "Hurry up with sorting!" "So what House is she in?" "What's going on?" "Can I get on with eating?" "What is this all about?"

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the room silencing every voice in the Hall. "We will continue the sorting ceremony. Potter, please come with me."

Professor McGonagall resumed calling out the names, and placing the hat on top of each students head. While I was being carried off, I turn my head searching for courage. I was too scared to speak but my eyes knew exactly where to wander. Thomas's face. We walked out of the large room and into the castles hallway. Dumbledore's young eyes stared directly at me; it resembled his father's eyes, Albus Dumbledore.

"Do you know what Special W is?"

It was like he was questioning my very existence, "N-no sir.." I replied back, too shy to look directly at him.

He responded back, "It is a house that is extremely rare to get into, it is a place where everybody is accepted, meaning they fit into every house. You are Special W. You are a Special Witch."

I looked horrified. I don't below anywhere? "I must belong somewhere! Where will I stay for dorms, how am I supposed to sign up for Quidditch if I'm not in a house of more than 10!?" I defied this Special W with all my strength; I just wanted to be in the same house as Thomas!

"Ahh, so you want to sign up for Quidditch? Well child, let us go back to the sorting hat and see which house you will most likely fall into."

We stepped back into the Great Hall, and in that moment, all heads turn and face us, Dumbledore stood with his head high and walked through the sea of eyes while I cowered behind his long red and blue cloak. I was still searching for Thomas is the crowd. Finally I caught a glimpse of him, his blonde hair was recognizable anywhere, he was sitting with Gryffindor. We made our way up onto the platform and Professor McGonagall ushered me back onto the seat where she then placed the hat on my head.

"You again?" The hat made boring sigh. Then the process started all over again. "Hmmm… You definitely have more of a Ravenclaw…"

"Oh please let me be with Thomas!" I pleaded to myself.

"You want to be with Thomas?" The hat said out loud, people laughed at me, I blushed in utter embarrassment. "I want to be in Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor eh?" The hat spoke what I was thinking yet again, "Fine then. GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone at Gryffindor cheered and clapped for me, while the rest of the houses stared at me. I slowly got up from the seat and walk to the Gryffindor table. I quickly sit next to Thomas, and lay my head down on the table so nobody could see how red I was. Thomas patted me on the back with a smile and spoke to me, "Hey! At least we're in the same house!" He looked at me cheerfully. I gained the courage to stop hiding and lift me face.

This was one of the many reasons why I liked Thomas so much. If you know, the Malfoy's have had a bad reputation for being extremely cruel and always being in the Slytherin house, but Thomas defies them, he creates his own future and bonds… He was so brave and amazing, my admiration developed into a crush, on my childhood friend, whom our families didn't have that friendly relationship.

After awhile the three Weasely Triplets walked over to us, Laura, Lauren, and Laurence. Those three girls were always doing something, every thing bad that happened in the school, somehow led to the three, every time a teacher found night shade in their pumpkin juice it all had something to do with the triplets… They were precisely know for the name "0% ANGELS" They were evil, yet somehow they're in Gryffindor, they truly were a mystery, none of them paid attention in class and they still got all A's…. And somehow they haven't been expelled…

The three girls walked over to us, "So Rachel? How ya doing?" Lauren spoke first.

"I could be better…" I looked at the floor as I said it.

"We know what could make it better!" Laurence smiled evilly.

"A LOT Better!" Laura added. The girls snickered at each other and walked away with a grin on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Thomas questioned them.

"Don't mind them, their just being troublesome again." I replied back.

Sorting was finally over, and Dumbledore made a few announcements to all the students. He sounded like Grandpa Harry, "Don't go into the dungeons, stay away from the forbidden forest and don't you dare go kissing any boys!" I repeated what Grandpa Harry would say to myself in a stuck up-brat voice. I giggled to myself. We all headed to the Gryffindor Common Room where Lauren who was a prefect (surprisingly) showed everyone their designated dorms. "I don't want no boys, going into the girls dorm, got it?" She talked with bad grammar but everyone loved the way she did it. "All yo stuff is in the rooms, lights are out by 10:00" Everybody groaned. Lauren showed the girls to their dormitory while another boy prefect showed the boys. All of the girls ooh and ahhed at the room, it was so cozy with a red/pink covers and short looking beds. We each claimed our own and walked back down to the common room. That evening we all had a fun time passing around food and playing games. Thomas almost threw up when he ate the barf flavored jelly bean. We all laughed. 9:55 came around and everybody went back to their dorm rooms. All the girls were in shorts and tanktops, while I was in plaid pajama's. I turned a slight red. Suddenly a girl bumped into me as she heaved he giant suite case to her bed.

"Oh my bad! I'm sorry I didn't see you there." She was the girl who sat next to me in the boat ride. It was dark and I couldn't see her fully, but in the light she had tanner skin , beautiful round eyes, and her hair was dyed a lavender and ocean blue shade that faded down. I couldn't helps but stare.

"O-oh! It's ok! You.. You're really pretty!" I finally said at last.

She stared back up at me, "Thank you! I'm Glenna, but you can call me Glen!" She smiled back at me and held out her hand.

"I'm Rachel!" I reached out and shook her hand. She looked at me, from top to bottom, and then to my face.

"I guess we're the same!" She smiled reluctantly, "I'm wearing plaid PJ's too!" She opened her suitcase and pulled out a red plaid set of pajama's. We both laughed reluctantly!

"To the plaid Pajama's!" We said together.

And then the lights went off.

 **Thank you sooooo much if you survived to the end of this chapter, I think it's been more than 3 months *Holy Crap!* And I finally got my** **lazzyy butt up to write! Hello- I mean school started and can you believe it, my trimester is almost over… Pleas comment down below how you like it! And I've got some better writing techniques so Ima re-write my first chapter! Thanks for reading and supporting and DARKCRISIS OUT! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Back with another chapter! I made it EXTREMELY long, because I felt really back leaving you guys hanging for so long! Anyway, HUGE shoutout to my gurl Claire, she helped me so much through this process when I had writers block, so thumbs up to her! Now lets get on with the chapter!**

The noise of Laurence's snoring woke me up. It was loud and un-controllable, yet everyone's eyes were still shut, everyone's except Glenna's. She had herself propped up reading a book. Her round eyes moved from side to side, scanning the page in seconds. I sat up in my bed, which the noise got her attention.

"Finally, I've been waiting for you to wake up!" She shut her book and placed it at the end of the bed, "now hurry up and get changed!" She climbed out of bed and was already in her school Robes.

"Coming.." I sigh. Climbing over the many clothes the girls tossed onto the floor, I hit the showers. There was no line to the bathroom but the water was freezing and would screech every five seconds. I come out shivering and huddling in my towel, then I got changed and met up with Glenna outside, "Where are we going?"

She smiled at me, "Don't you want to explore the castle? Her eyes writes craved for adventure, it was written all over her face. She pulled me by the hand and ran up the moving staircases, "Actually, my mom went to Hogwarts, and she told me that I just HAD to visit this one place!" The staircase started moving, "You see Rachel, My mom died last summer, so I wanted to visit it…" The sparkle's in her eyes faded away, and all that was left were tears. She quickly wiped them away, "Sorry you had to see that."

I shook my head, "It's alright, so where's this room we're going to?" I tried changing the subjects so that Glenna wouldn't dwell on the sad things. She quickly got back into her adventurer mode and started talking extremely fast, "We're going to the trophy hall!" Her eyes gleamed yet again. Dad and Grandpa Harry had often talked about the Trophy Hall, how it you got your name on one of those cups you'd go down in history. Dad made his way onto the trophy as the beater but Grandpa made it on as the seeker. As soon as we walk down the stairs there is an open room filled with a vast sea of lights. There were many glass cases filled with golden objects resembling things you'd drink out of. Cups. We were finally here, the Trophy room. Glenna pulled me along to one of the glass cases, "There it is!" It was a brown colored cup with vines growing all around it, "The herbology award for those who made the tallest and longest living plants, my mom won 2nd place!" She pointed at the name under the title Second Place.

"I take it you want to be a Herbologist" She nodded her head. Although she didn't seem to be the one who liked plants, she looked more of the athletic side but I guess you can't judge someone's appearance.

"What about you?" Her round eyes stared into my eyes, my soul, my entire presence.

"I want to be on the Quidittch team! My family has had a long history with Quidittich." This time I pulled her to a different glass case which held hundreds of Golden cups, I pointed to my grandfather and fathers name on the cup, "I've wanted to be a quidittch player ever since I was little, just like my grandfather, Harry Potter!" My eyes twinkled exactly like Glenna's.

"You sure look up to him!" She could tell, it was written all over my gleaming eyes, to the way I had spoke of my dreams.

"Yeah, it's my dream to get onto the team and be on the Golden Cup for Gryffindor!" Suddenly a large voice came over the new speakers installed, "Class are staring please first year students go to your class, I repeat all first year students head to your class!" It was Mcgonnagal's voice on the speakers. We both hurried to our classes, first was Professor Hibblewip, who taught spells and charms, then Professor Author who taught Defense against the Dark Arts. However, we both were extremely excited for flying lessons. Professor Swindal was the instructor who oversaw Quidittch.

"I have to make a good impression so she'll like me and then let me on the team!" I was determined to get her to accept me.

"Listen up everybody, today is your first class of Flying lessons, we aren't going to do anything hard, let us start with the basics." We all were excited, but then disappointed when she pulled out a blackboard to show us how to get on instead of an actual broom. Finally after about 45 minutes of listening to her rambling off about flying and her great accomplishments she finally got out the brooms and gave one to each one of us. Glenna and I giggled together, "If I fall off you got to promise you don't laugh at me!" Glenna gave me a little embarrassed face.

"Promise!"

We each mounted on our brooms and with a strong push off the ground we both were floating in the air, "W-wow!" I wobbled a little bit, "This is really fun!" I realized how much effort it would take to ride and perfect my skills at Quidittch but if I felt this amazing feeling every time I mounted onto a broom, I didn't care! "Look Glenna! I'm flying!" Suddenly my broom started moving in directions, I did not want them to go in. "Ahhh!" I shriek and go flying into the bushes that surrounded the castle. Everyone ran over to me and Glenna held out her hand to me.

"Haha!" A dull laugh came from the back, "She's so bad that I forgot to laugh!" She burst out laughing. "I mean, for people like you, you should at least have some talent, I guess success doesn't run through all the family members!" She clearly knew her history, she was talking about my grandpa and dad, how they were best on team and I just fell off my broom. I turned red.

"Hey! It's not her fault! She's new to this! Who are you anyways?" Glenna stood up in front of me, defending my honor and pride.

"What a rude girl, who am I? Who are YOU?" The girl retorted back.

"I'm Glenna Woodthorn."

"Oh, a half blood, I don't have time for you, I'm Katlyn Bell." She took a classy fan from her pink satchel and started fanning herself like royalty. For a girl who was the same age as us, she sure had a lot of nerve to say all of that.

"Alright that's enough, class is over!" Professor Swindal got between Glenna and Katlyn and forced everyone back inside. Next we had lunch in the great hall, Glenna and I were walking there while she talked to me.

"Who was that girl anyways! How dare she have the nerve to say that to you, what a rude girl!" I could see the rage in Glenna's eyes burning from within, "I mean who does she think she is? A princess?" Glenna scoffed at the image. I didn't really mind it, arrogant people like her pissed me off but what can you do about it? I was indifferent to the situation. Suddenly Thomas comes up from behind me and surprises me, "Boo!" I whip around and give out a little shriek, "Ah!" Thomas giggled at me. We all sat down at the Gryffindor Table, while everyone else fills the room.

Suddenly Glenna stared glaring at a direction. I turned to see but I knew exactly why she was doing it. Katlyn was walking down the hall to her table, her strut was elegant and she placed each foot in front of the other like a real princess. Out of nowhere her fan from her satchel fell out. I guess she was refusing to bend down and get it, however Thomas reaches over to the ground and grabs it for her. He smiled at her tenderly, there was a slight pound in my heart, "Is this yours?" Thomas asked Katlyn she nodded briefly then sat down. I knew this feeling extremely well, jealousy.

Katlyn's POV:

"Who was that hot boy I just saw?" I thought to myself. "He was so cool!" Then I realized to myself, "He's like a prince.." I gasped, "He's my prince! And he is very much fit for a princess such as myself!" I grinned to myself, "Is this love? Oh my! Well I can't be wasting my time I must plan for our first date and then we'll get married, and then we'll have 1 child because 1 is my favorite number because, I'm number 1!" I laughed at the remark. "Oh ho ho ho ho!"

Rachel's POV:

I glared at Katlyn as she walked by all red, "What was that all about!?" Suddenly I didn't feel like eating, "D-does she like Thomas?" I gasped to myself… I squirmed in my seat, and shook my head. Thomas came over to me.

"Are you ok? Do you have a fever?" He put his forehead on mine and leaned in, we were almost kissing, and as if that wasn't enough from far away you would ACTUALLY think we were kissing!

Katlyn's POV:

"WHAT THIS!?" I stood up enraged, "MY PRINCE IS KISSING THAT GIRL WHO FELL OFF HER BROOM! HOW DARE SHE STEAL HIM FROM ME!" I pounded my fist on the table and sent food in the air. "How could he like that childish girl over the elegant and beautiful Katlyn Bell!" I stomped on the ground, "I'll make pay for this!"

Rachel's POV:

"T-Thomas you're too close!" I stagger back and fall into Glenna. "S-sorry Glenna!"

"Ohh, what's this, darling your face is an absolutely adorable color of red!" She pinched my cheeks and wiggled them around. She came close to my ear and whispered, "Do you like Thomas?" She peered at me with a gleam in her eyes. I nodded, "WELL! I think that's absolutely cute! I ship it!" She couldn't contain her excitement but that was the beautiful thing about her. We both finished our lunch and headed for the common rooms, today we had a half day since it was our first class, so with a smile on my face, Glenna, Thomas, and I talked and walked back to the common rooms.

Katlyn's POV:

"I will never forgive her, how dare she take my prince away from me! Oh I'm going to ruin her life now. I must get information on her!" First I decided to go to the professors, I asked them all sorts of questions about Rachel. It was a lost cause, all I got out of them was that "she's truly a bright kid!" What ridiculous things to say, she's a peasant who stole my prince! Then I asked her fellow Gryffindor roommates.

"Oh Rachel? She cracks some pretty good jokes last night, we were laughing so hard that the boys were knocking on our door telling us to be quiet!"

"Rachel? I don't know her that well, but she seems nice."

"Who?"

The questions weren't getting me anywhere, but there was one more place to go. The triplets. "Do you know anything about Rachel Potter?" I asked.

"We've known Rachel ever since she was a little kid, she's a great pranker!" Lauren gave me that response.

"Rachel? She's really athletic and she really wants to get on the Quidittch team." Laura answered the question flawlessly. That was what I needed.

"I'm going to ruin her chances to get onto the Quidittch's teams!"

~3 weeks late~

Rachel's POV:

I don't know if it was me, but Katlyn's had a problem with me ever since she met Thomas… I had to figure out why, but for now I didn't have the time. At this moment I had to practice and train with all I've got to get onto the team. Quidittch tryouts were going to start in 3 days. Not NEARLY enough time to teach me how to fly and control my broom. I was more worried than ever, but I had to try, this was my dream since I was a little kid, I'm not going to let it get in my way! I was absolutely determined to get onto the team as the seeker. There were no classes this week, apparently they were all cancelled due to the Quidittch tryouts and games. Quidittch was a big thing here, and if you didn't know it already it was an even bigger thing for me. I had Laurence help me with flying since she was on the Quidittch team already. We practiced for hours, and I finally got the hand on pushing off the ground and flying. The only thing left was control. I needed to master my control so that I could lock onto the snitch and chase it down. This was a key component. Finally after 3 Days, the moment has come, and my heart beat like a drum. All the students were in the tent, each one preparing for their name to be called out.

"Don't worry Rachel! You'll do fine, of course it's all because of MY help!" Laurence assured me, but it barely helped.

"Number 16!" Someone called my number, and I stepped out of the tent into the arena. It was like a game, there were people in the stands and everyone was cheering. I stood at the spot marked for where I should stand. I stood right in front of a table with 3 boys and 1 girl sitting in.

The girl spoke first, "What position are you trying out for?"

"Seeker!" I spoke loud and clear at the judges, they started whispering.

"Alright, well then begin!" The girl nodded to Professor Swindal, whom then released the snitch. This was it, my time to shine, my time for my dreams to come true. All in this moment, it would decide everything, for the rest of this year I would either be a dreamless girl, or a girl living her greatest dreams.

I started chasing after the tiny ball, which zoomed past me fast and beyond. I kick extremely hard off the ground and towards the snitch, "I'm going to get you!" I speed of after it, and with a quick bolt I lunge for the ball, I missed. But that lunge threw me off balance and I wobbled on my broom. I could see the judges on the ground marking things on their paper. I knew I had to do better than that. I had to concentrate, just like Grandpa said if I can concentrate I'll get it. I took a deep breath in, and as soon as I opened my eyes I zoomed off with exhilarating speed. The crowd cheered. Finally the ball was in distance, it was tiny but I could see it's light reflecting, if I focus on the light I'll be able to pinpoint where it heads! I mustered up all the courage that I had, and with this one movement I scooted forward on my broom, which tipped the balance of my broom and sent me down to the ground, but in that instance I charged for the snitch. As I hit the ground, I could feel a bone broken. All the judges got up from their seats, the crowd was silent. They each hovered over me, and in my hand I held something small, I un-curled my hands and there it was! The Golden Snitch! I couldn't stand up, but I lifter my arm in the air and cheered! The people in the stands went wild.

After that, I was transferred to the hospital wing because I broke my back. Thomas hovered over me worried. Glenna was asking the nurse if I was alright, they said that the bones would grow back in about a week, but until then I had to lay in the large room with nowhere to go. But that wasn't the least of my worries. Announcements of Quidittch tryouts were going to be announced in 2 days, and I could hardly wait.

Katlyn's POV:

"Now it's time for phase two!" It was evening, and I had just snuck into Professor Swindol's office and was trying to find the scores for the Quidittch tryouts. It was almost impossible to find, her desk was a mess and certainly not fitting for a princess like me. Still, I had to find the test scores, this was my plan to change the scores so that Rachel girl does not get onto the team! "Oh ho ho ho ho ho!" I laughed a laugh fit for a princess. Now as I was searching through, I came across a cabinet. I opened the cabinet and there it was, the scores for Quidittch.

"I found it!" I looked closely at the sheet, but it was so dark I couldn't see anything, I pulled out my wand and with a little flick I created a light that allowed me to peer at the sheet. I squinted my eyes, "No way! She actually got onto the team? That clumsy little girl, got onto the team as the seeker? Oh I am never going to let that happen!" I pulled out another book and read a spell which allowed me to change the results on the sheet. "Haha! We'll see how she likes that!"

Rachel's POV:

Today was finally the day that the results were going to be posted, I could hardly wait. I fumbled with my hands under the bed, hoping, no praying, that I would make it on the team. Suddenly Thomas and Glenna burst through the doors, "RACHEL! YOU HAVE TO SEE IT!" The nurse rolled her eyes, and allowed me to leave the hospital wing in a wheelchair. I got to the announcement board. I closed my eyes, I was too afraid to look, to be disappointed. I breathed a long breathe and when I opened my eyes, I scanned the page for seeker. I found it, "This years seeker for Gryffindor is…" I gasped. "N-not me?" I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks, this was my dream to be the seeker for Gryffindor, I wanted Grandpa to feel proud of me, I wanted to impress Thomas, but now… After breaking my back, all my training.. I was heartbroken…

 **Thanks for reading! DARKCRISIS OUT! ;)**


End file.
